Alone
by EvilLittleMidget
Summary: A suicide story with a twisted ending...Who saved who? DracoGinny (One shot) Please R&r!


Disclaimer: The characters used in this Fic. are the property of J. K. Rowling, so are the setting and anything else therof. I own nothing but the plot.

~*~  
Alone 

Pain holds me cold  
Poisoning my soul  
Declaring – 'Behold'  
IM ALONE 

Thought that I'd be the same  
Thought I'd be one of them  
But truth has made her claim  
IM ALONE 

Pain of mortal man  
Don't know how I stand  
Can not comprehend  
IM ALONE 

Thoughts are so confused  
Soul so badly bruised  
The shock that I've been used  
IM ALONE 

Alone – Like the day I was created  
Alone – Like when, this world, I'll leave it  
Alone – My Past. My Present. My Future. My Curse.  
~*~

It was a cold winter's night in Hogwarts. The wind howled outside and the trees scratched ruthlessly at the windowpanes. Ginny shivered under the shallow gauze of her nightdress as she gently put down her feather quill and closed the soft downy covers of her diary – a gift from her mother for her 16th birthday. She tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and then left the desk she'd been at for the last hour and headed for her bed. She crawled into the warm, inviting sheets careful not to make any noise least anyone should wake up. Her eyes shut and she fell into deep sleep – unaware of the tear that had arrived unbidden… 

~*~ 

Ginny shuffled disenchanted to breakfast the next morning, and took her usual place along side her brother, Harry, and Hermione.

"Morning" she said softly. They either didn't hear her or didn't care – either way she got no answer. Shrugging, because this was the normal course of events, she reached for the last piece of buttered toast.

"Thanks Ginny" Dean Thomas said smiling, seconds before he snatched it just out of her grasp. Ginny was frozen for a minute in surprise. She could only stare as he sauntered off eating what had been about to be her breakfast. Finally she just sighed and reached instead for what was left – prune muffins. 

Ginny took a bite and nearly gagged at the taste. Squashed prunes slid down her throat like lumpy disfigured snails. The bitter after taste was like cod-liver oil and dark bitter coffee. She couldn't eat anymore. 

Beside her, Ron was busy complaining,

"Right, we've got bloody Potions first period and I haven't gotten any of my homework done!"

"I told you Ron…" Hermione said exasperatedly. "But nooo…you had to play another game of wizarding chess with Harry!

"Oh lay off 'Mione" Ron said almost physically pushing away her accusations. "Just be a mate and tell me what comes after Mandrake roots in the Quezon Potion…" He was bent over his paper and staring at it in concentration. Ginny could practically hear the wheels in his head turning, only now they needed some major oiling.

"Unicorn hair" Ginny answered. Potions was her Forte. Besides, Snape must've been giving the 7th years a revision because he had taught that same potion to the 6th years just last week.

"Thanks Hermione!" Ron said scribbling down the answer. A few minutes later the three of them had dashed off leaving her alone.

_"Ron doesn't even know his own bloody sister's voice and Hermione's got some nerve taking credit…"_ Ginny thought angrily to herself. But the day didn't end there…

In the halls on the way to class, Collin Creevy crashed into her and all her books went flying. He apologized of course; just the effect was ruined when he called her Jada Leck instead of Ginny. Jada was a pretty red-headed first year. Even SHE had more recognition that Ginny did.

Ginny got to class late. There was no excuse to give. She was too tired. The sea of unfriendly 6th years stared back at her. None was her friend – none offered an encouraging smile; or maybe that was asking too much of them. She quietly made her was to a solitary seat in the back.

~*~

Thus was Ginny Weasley's life. No one knew or even bothered. She was pushed and poked and none rushed to her defense. Her famous Weasley temper had been dulled by years of disregard.

You could say it was partly her fault. After her first year's interlude with the chamber she had drawn in on herself for a period of time, shunning everyone, keeping to herself. Maybe when she had finally decided to come out of her shell people were no longer interested in trying to be friends with her. Whatever the case, she had become virtually nobody.

For a time she had entertained little hopes of becoming one of the 'Dream Team' but those three were too tightly wound around each other. She was an intruder and they had made that painfully clear many a time over:

_"Gin, don't you have something to do somewhere else…I kind of have to talk to Harry and Ron in private…"_

_"Ginny there is just no more room in the carriage…"_

_"Ginny? You're coming? Err…you sure? I mean it's going to be awfully boring and all…"_

It sucked to be alone.

~*~

Draco Malfoy was so freaking bored his head rung with it. Day in day out, the thought haunted him. The boredom – like a thick blanket. He neither could nor wanted to do anything with his life. He was bored with it. Why'd he have it? What was the point?

Everyday was the same. Monotone. A straight line. No bumps on an endless stretch of road. Class. School. Occasional death eater announcement from Dad.

He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. Books were no comfort – He'd burnt all the ones he had in an extreme fit of boredom one night. Qudditch had long lost its luster for him. He's even given up his position as seeker to some young jumped up Slytherin who had come in a few years back. As word had it, the boy wasn't doing too well. Draco really didn't give a damn.

The boredom had come out of nowhere really. He'd been skating along in life effortlessly and then all of a sudden it just hit him – and he was dragging through life. It took effort to get through everyday without puking from the sheer similarity of it all. His every cell rebelled against him and he didn't know what the hell had gone down.

He just couldn't take the overpowering boredom anymore. It literally was choking him. Draining him. 

Killing him slowly.

Which was why he was going to kill himself that night. One way or another he was going to die anyway. This was he was just speeding up the process a little bit.

~*~ 

Draco walked into the Slytherin common-room from his private bedroom. His fellow comrades were sprawled all over the place and contrary to popular belief they were not plotting different schemes to destroy the other houses. No, they were simply doing their homework and passing the time. 

People looked up to acknowledge Draco's presence. As head of the Slytherin house (at least in their eyes) he held their utmost respect. At any other time this would have been very flattering to his ego. In his present state of mine however it only served to annoy him. He quickly brushed past them and swept out of the common room.

He met Pansy in the hall. The years had been good to her, and the pug face had smoothed out to become a dangerously alluring one.

"Draco," she said brushing a hand on his shoulder. "Been looking for me?" She leaned back against the wall and looked at him coquettishly under hooded eyes. Her unnaturally long eyelashes cast shadows on her cheeks and her dimples showed merrily.

"Not particularly" he said with not a trace of emotion. She pouted and threw her arms around him effectively drawing him closer.

"Oh Draco, don't say that…" she said in a teasing baby voice. She moved in closer to him and Draco's arms slid down to rest on her waist. "See…you have missed me" she breathed into his ear.

"No…" he said drawing her closer to him and letting the full effects of his charm fall on her, "I never miss. I am missed." Then he tilted her head up and planted a firm kiss on her mouth. Pansy immediately melted. Experienced kisser as she was, Draco knew just how to bring her to her knees.

Finally he let her go and she stepped back somewhat dizzily. With a last wink she headed towards the common room. Draco wiped his mouth in disgust. He hadn't felt a thing.

~*~

It was night time now and Draco was standing precariously on the window sill of the Astronomy tower window. The moonlight outlined his pale face, fine blond hair and stream lined body. His eyes were closed as he tried to empty his mind. He didn't want anything to hold him back.

~*~ 

Ginny's padded sock feet passed through the halls of the grand castle cautiously. Like many a night before she was restless. 

Soon, she came to the Astronomy tower. Maybe the stars would give her a peace of mind. 

She got more than she bargained for. There was Malfoy standing like a forsaken Romeo. His back was too her, and though she couldn't see his visage she could imagine he had no good reason to be up there.

"Malfoy?" she asked hesitantly.

Draco startled inwardly and almost lost his footing on the sill. It'd be ironic if he died of something boring like, being startled to death. No…no that would just be sad.

"What Weasley?" he quipped turning to face her, his cold grey eyes opaque. 

"I should be 'what-ing' you" she replied sedately. "You're the one who's on the window sill"

"So now it's a crime? In what country?" he spat. She was really wasting his time here…

Ginny didn't reply. She just stood staring at the boy who had tormented her brother for some seven odd years. He'd never bothered her personally – she was invisible. There was something about him now though that was causing her to stare. He was handsome no doubt. Who could resist that aquiline lined face and perfect shaped mouth? That soft blond hair falling into eyes the color of silver in the moonlight?– but it wasn't that. 

"Go away" he said after a while. It wasn't so much a command as it was a request.

"You're going to jump" Ginny said suddenly, her voice filled with wonderment. Her consciousness – the thing that made her GINNY- had suddenly been unlocked. She felt…alive. Awake. Different for some reason. She was more herself that she'd been in a long time. 

"Obviously. Hogwarts' view isn't all that interesting you know." Draco drawled brashly. His tone, so dismissive of such a major decision, chilled to the bone.

"You're going to jump" Ginny repeated again. Some of the wonderment had gone out of her voice but her eyes had come alight now, like two bright torches. Draco for a minute envisioned a demon, all glowing eyes and bright red hair…she wasn't ugly mind you. That was just the effect she was having at that particular moment.

"Weasley quit repeating. And you are not going to convince me out of it either." He said coldly. "Though looking like that, I doubt that you could convince Crabbe and Goyle to eat."

Ginny ignored his comment.

"No, I'm not going to stop you." she said evenly, slowly as the answer began to form in her mind. When it clicked, it surprised even her. "Take me with you"

Draco almost lost his footing again.

"Weasley you know, this isn't some kind of picnic I'm going on. Go back to your brother and Potter…" he said waving her off.

"No." Ginny said decidedly, "let me go with you." She had never been so set on a decision in her life. This was it. This was what she wanted…to be set free. To just let go…

Draco was incredulous and yet at the same time he wasn't that surprised. The youngest Weasley was like himself in many ways, though he never deigned admit it. Each was living in a world where they were not understood. Each was missing something integral to them and without it they had decided to take matters into their own hands.

"Fine. It's your life" 

She scrambled up onto the ledge alongside him, her short form looking almost comical against his six foot frame. 

They stood like that for a very long time lost in their own world, aware of the other and not disquieted by it…nor did they care. Then as if by pre-ordained count they simultaneously jumped clear off the windowsill and fell headlong into the snow.

Tomorrow someone would find them stone cold and lifeless, their rich dark blood a testimony to the horrible deed.

And maybe someone would notice the entwined hands…for even in death the soul seeks company.

The end.

A/N: This was written when I was in a weird mood. Please tell me what you really think. Constructive criticism would be great but flames will not be tolerated. Thanks for reading this. 


End file.
